He was my Father
by Maplestrike
Summary: He was my father, and he left me dying on the ground to kill another cat. It's time to get revenge. A one shot for BlazeClan's challenge Revenge.


**This is a story about Flamestorm, who decides to take drastic action when her father kills the clan leader. Please review and tell me what you think! **

_He was my father. He was supposed to protect me! He was supposed to take care of me. Any good father would give his life for his daughter. And what did he do? When danger came, he left the two cats he should have cared for most, his daughter and the clan leader, out for the foxes. Literally._

Flamestorm stalked through the marshes. The frog had no idea she was there. Wiggling her haunches, she bunched her muscles and leaped, landing right on top of the frog. The ginger she cat sat up, relieved. Now she could go back to the ShadowClan camp. Her denmate, Mintfur, had kindly but firmly told her that she had to leave camp before her kits drove Flamestorm crazy. The friendly queen told her not to come back until she had a piece of prey for them. Flamestorm though fondly of her kits, Amberkit and Rainkit. Amberkit looked just like her mother, whereas Rainkit had the dark gray pelt of Scorchstar, her mate and leader of ShadowClan.

Just as Flamestorm turned around to head back to camp, she scented the familiar smell of her mate. Dropping into a hunting crouch, she drew forwards until she could see Scorchstar stalking a blackbird. Flamestorm looked on critically for a moment. _He's doing it all wrong. He should be picking his paws up off the floor, not sliding them along the moss. _Even though he was her mate, she couldn't help thinking she would have caught that bird by now. She stalked forward a few more paces, then let the power gather in her back legs and pounced, sailing over Scorchstar and lading squarely on the bird. She nipped its spine, and straightened up to see Scorchstar looking on at her, half annoyed, half amused.

"Come on, I was so close to catching that!" Scorchstar looked at her with mock displeasure. But before Flamestorm could reply, the wind changed and an ominous stench wafted towards the couple. Flamestorm's eyes widened.

"Fox!" Scorchstar stiffened.

"It's coming from where Raggedstep and Reedpaw are!" Flamestorm was worried now. Raggedstep was her father, and even though she never really loved his daughter, she didn't want him to die at the paws of a fox. She leapt into action and sprinted after Scorchstar as they headed towards the border. The couple burst through the bracken. Raggedstep and Reedpaw were facing the fox, whose red pelt was filthy and matted. Raggedstep pushed Reedpaw aside roughly as the fox lunged for him.

"This fight is not for apprentices," he growled. "Go back to camp and get help." Eyes wide, Reedpaw bounded off. Scorchstar and Flamestorm ran to stand next to Raggedstep. Letting out a fearsome yowl, Scorchstar jumped at the fox and bowled it over, digging his claws into its flesh. The fox shook him off with surprising strength, and the leader was thrown back into the ferns. Next Flamestorm unsheathed her claws and dealt the fox a hard swipe on the nose, before swiftly retreating. But as she turned to go back, the fox grabbed her tail in its jaws and dug its teeth in hard. Yowling in pain, Flamestorm tried desperately to dislodge her tail. This seemed to make the fox even angrier, and it swiped its long, sharp claws across her belly. Groaning with the pain, she tugged sharply on her tail, and it came free from the fox with a ripping of fur, but the momentum threw her back. She tried to get up again, but the world seemed to spin around her. She could only lie, helpless as she watched Scorchstar re-enter the fray. The fox suddenly stood still. It had obviously caught a scent. It growled once more at the cats, then pelted off over the border and into ThunderClan territory. Flamestorm closed her eyes, feeling the pain of her belly wound sapping her strength. She heard heavy footsteps, Raggedstep's, coming towards her. He sniffed at her for a moment, then straightened up. He turned away from her to face Scorchstar.

"Scorchstar, I'd better get her back to camp," he said.

"Shall I go check the fox is gone?" he asked. Raggedstep snorted. "You're not going anywhere." There was an ominous tone to his voice that Flamestorm couldn't understand.

"What do you-" But before he could finish the sentence, Flamestorm heard Raggedstep leave the ground and land with a thump on Scorchstar. She heard Scorchstar's furious yowl, that was cut off as claws were unsheathed and flesh was ripped. Flamestorm cautiously opened her eyes to see her mate, lying on the ground, bleeding his nine lives away. That was the last thing she saw, whilst hearing Raggedstep speak.

"That's that problem solved…"

Flamestorm woke up. She was in the warriors den, a moon after the fox attack. Her belly wound was healed, and there was just one thought on her mind. _Revenge. _She stood up and stretched, before heading to the medicine den.

"Cherrywillow?" she called. The medicine cat came padding out of the storage area.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk in the forest awhile?" She knew that Cherrywillow wouldn't let her out alone yet.

"Take another cat with you, and be back by sunhigh," she said, and padded back into the den. Flamestorm was pleased. Now she had an excuse to take someone out into the forest with just her. And she knew who that someone would be.

She found him by the fresh kill pile.

"Cherrywillow says I'm to go for a walk in the forest with you for a bit," she lied. "We should be back by sunhigh." Raggedstep looked displeased, but he would never argue with a medicine cat.

"Alright," he said, heaving himself to his paws. "Let's go."

….

In the forest, Flamestorm led Raggedstep right to the border, where the fox fight had happened and Scorchstar was killed. Without a word, she stopped, and turned to face her father.

"You killed my mate. So now I'm going to kill you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she leapt at Raggedstep and fastened her teeth in his throat. To her surprise, her father didn't struggle, just stood there until Flamestorm released her grip. A little breath escaped his body as her father fell to the ground.

_He deserved it, _she thought gleefully as she looked down at the torn body beneath her. _He deserved to die._


End file.
